westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
20001117 ForkInTheRoad
A Fork in the Road Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Prince Donner 6th/7rd Human Fighter/Wizard John Speck Auric 8th Human Druid Keith Farrar Travian 10th Human Paladin Robert Giedt Grackle 6th/7th Half-Elf Fighter/Rogue Mark Whisler Fingle 3rd/9th Gnome Cleric/Wizard Richard Jacobsen Colin 12th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Kill'Dar 10th/3rd Elf Wizard/Fighter Rick DiRicco (Full Risk, Full Reward) Kieran 7th/5th Half-Elf Cleric/Wizard Ray Chiang (Full Risk, Full Reward) Prelude The prisoners give no hint of an organized retreat or regrouping plan. By all accounts, it turned into a grab-and-run retreat after word got out that the Prince and a half-dozen legendary heroes had arrived with the Black Lions and killed two demons plus all of the war trolls and giants. Grackle interrogates the orcs regarding the passwords for Grax. He gets no specific answer, because most of these orcs just passed through Grax on the way here. SOP for passwords seems to be that there is no SOP. The local boss-orc makes up whatever rules he wants. Maybe he changes it every day, maybe there's no passwords at all (much more common). One thing that does get mentioned is that the tunnel entrances are guarded by "Ragers" and "Ogre-hai". From the descriptions the orcs give Grackle, Ogre-hai are wild ogres from a distant land. They wear armor and use weapons of good quality, and are vicious fighters (even for ogres). The Cherek mercenary uses the term "berserkir" when discussing them. Ragers are local ogres who have been trained by the ogre-hai. They are not as deadly, but are far more dangerous than your run-of-the-mill ogre. Given your experiences with ogre magi, you ask about magical abilities. The prisoners say that the ogre ragers and ogre-hai give no sign of magic use, nor do they have the distiguishing characteristics (horns, outlandish weapons, regeneration) of ogre magi. Subsequent interviews with the Cherek mercenary reveals the following: Cherek: Grax? That place is a pit. I hear 'twas once a dwarf sea town, where the red dwarves from the islands useta offload iron, steel and stone and bring back wood, meat, grain, oil and ale. But I only seen it after the orcs came. Looks to me like they tore the place apart and built it back from the pieces. They live in huts and bunkers built outa broken-down stonework held together with sand, spit and mud. Underground, there's supposed to be this big network of tunnels and such. Makes sense, if it useta be a dwarf town. Plus, orcs seem to like diggin' in the dirt, so maybe they added some extra rooms -- you know, for libraries and music halls. (laughs) M'self, I hate tunnels -- and I hate gettin' m'head knocked in by 9-foot berserkir. So I never went down. I can tell ya though, all the big shots are down there for sure. Commanders come out at the crack of dusk, give orders, kick some arse, then go back underground when the night's though. Daytime, well, that's mostly sentry duty for ogres and mercenaries, plus any orcs who pulled the short straw or got on their commander's bad side. Session Summary Day One Grackle and Fingle are off reconnoitering southwards. See Scouting Results for results. Colin and Travian are setting up a militia. Donner realizes that the party's abilities are such that several recently damaged items are capable of being repaired. The crystal ball from Seledon is beyond repair, the rest of the stuff can be restored and orders that the mundane work be done. Donner has Kieran perform a Divination about the outcome of the party taking off to penetrate the Brass Door. The result is "The King dies." Donner gnashes his teeth and gives up on that agenda for now. Donner has Kill'Dar teleport Colin back to Aquitaine so that Colin can be fitted for full plate, and to begin the process of repairing the items. He also sends a list of items that he wants to have accumulated. While Colin and Kill'Dar are in town, Seledan summons them and tells them that Moda has captured a very valuable prisoner who will be in Aquitaine tomorrow. Seledan: Only myself, Moda, and now you are aware. If you want questions asked of him have the list here ASAP. The prisoner is Shivishan Blackhand. They recall that he is an orc rogue. Colin and Kill'Dar return and inform Donner. Day Two In the meantime the day arrives when the meeting with the farmers. The meeting is being held in a warehouse. Torin Undertree is waiting for Donner. On the way to the meeting, Donner picks Colin's brain about what life is like as a farmer. Colin: It's a lot of hard work and then you get taxed too much. Donner: So when armies of humanoids rampage across the countryside, don't you think that your taxes are worth while? Do you think you were unfairly taxed in Aquitaine? Colin: No idea. I have nothing to compare it to. Donner: Did you ever think about settling down? Colin: (Colin's background is discussed as Donner grills him about why he left the farm.) Torin: (Greets Donner) Everyone is waiting. You should be forewarned, you may meet some opposition. Donner: I expect it. Colin: Opposition to what? Torin: There are a lot of folks in there that don't believe you when you say you aren't here to annex the town. You should beware of Galtan, he was the head of the teamsters and did well under the orcs. They enter, and Torin introduces Donner. Donner: Right then. I'd first like to thank the citizens of Oglak Kunedan in their assistance in freeing you from the tyranny of the orcs. Before we start I'd like to find out what your expectations are. Voice from the back: Give us our town back. Donner: I'll do that when I'm convinced that that is safe for everyone and that everyone is treated fairly, and that doesn't mean that you are joining the Kingdom of Aquitaine. Torin: How soon will that happen? Donner: When I'm convinced that the situation is such that the rightful citizens of Oglak Kunedan are capable of ruling themselves justly. A big guy stands up and tries to get Donner to admit that Aquitaine is responsible for the damage to the city, Donner tries to deflect this line of questioning. Donner: We are interested in making sure that Oglund Kunedan is able to retain as much independence as possible. If we were to pay a lot of reparations, there are some who would say that you don't get something for nothing, payment of large sums of money would actually jeopardize your independence. Galtan: Are you willing to sign a document to that effect? Donner: I'm willing to discuss what terms you might have once this meeting is over and everyone's questions are answered. Galtan sits down. Colin describes the state and vague plans for military operations, in a (hopefully reassuring manner). Galtan: Let me get this right. I'm Galtan by the way. Nothing moves around this town without the teamsters say so. When this town was take over, there were representatives that spoke to the council and arranged for a transfer of power without loss of life. We want you to fess up to the damage you did. You guys came in and now the city is in ashes. Donner: Is that it? Anyone else? I don't know if I'd feel safe having orcs in charge of my loved one. There is nothing to be handled by arguing over this. Galtan: If you are willing to sign a paper saying you are willing to discuss reparations, that's a step in the right direction. Donner: I bet its been years since you been able to use the lake. Galtan: No one can use the lake. Donner: There are ways. As a favored trading partner of Aquitaine, there will be all sorts of benefit to this. Other voice: Who is going to be in charge? A discussion ensues regarding how a ruling council will be elected/appointed. Donner deftly fields suggestions about how it used to work. In the end, the meeting agrees that the army will control things until the militia can and that a new council will be chosen. The city was run as a plutocracy with the wealthy in power, and now many of the people want to try things a little differently. The townsfolk want things to be more fair--less of a plutocracy, more freedom. The orcs paid for everything rather than try to run it as a tyranny. Grax is a day away by ship (loading the transports and charging down the river). If the army marches, it's a week away. Donner has Kieran divine the result of taking the prince's party and the Black Lions and marching down the river to assault Grax. Colin suggest that Donner should check in with Hagal to make sure he'd be willing. Donner says "Whatever, this is a free divination." Hai! Hai! Chant the wild ones War bringers, night or day All fear the mighty ragers Orc, orog dare not stay One only can control them Shah-ogre they obey Shah-ogre do they follow His will prepares the way While one-eye curses, blinded His children go astray Donner: Sounds like its time for an assassination. The information the party has had indicated that the ogres don't run Grax, they are present, but not in control. Either the situation has changed or there is another interpretation of the divination besides the initial one. The party is uncertain that the one-eye blinded refers to the current situation, but regardless of that it sounds like the possibility of knocking out the chain of command has a better chance of success than a strict military solution. Donner has Kill'Dar teleport Donner, Colin, and Travian back to Aquitaine for the interrogation. Hagal is left in charge of the militia. Once there, Seledan takes them to a secure portion of the palace, where Moda and a huge orog (apparently beaten) sits chained. The area is warded by glyphs and other magical wards. Colin: have you begun questioning yet? Moda: I've asked many questions, but he is under the effects of many spells. If we dispel any of them he may escape because I don't believe this is his body. I captured him in a battle by wounding him and subduing him. He may escape if he succeeds in killing himself. More than that I cannot say. I have also asked informational and operational questions. We haven't asked him any questions about your situation because we don't know much about your situation. Donner: How long can you keep him here? Any thing we ask him he could take with him when he gets away. Moda: His mind is shielded from us. He is a highly placed covert operative, but we are uncertain of his actual allegiance. My personal guess is that he is in a similar position to mine. Some information indicates that he is the one that is responsible for bringing the Red Dwarves to the island. Travian: Where did you capture him? Moda: I can't tell you that. If you are captured, it wouldn't be good for the enemy to find out how I was able to capture their top operative. They enter the room and ask Blackhand numerous questions about opponents but gets no response. Donner's Detect Thoughts spell indicates that Blackhand isn't even in the room, which implies that he is under the effects of a Mind Blank spell (Wiz/Sorc/Protection 8). Donner: What about the magister, do you know him? (Y) I believe he travels from body to body like you do. You and he don't share the same boss. (He does what he does) Blackhand: I do what I do. Donner: You do share the same motives, greed lust for power. Blackhand: Humans are easy. Donner: How do you stay out of the sight of the one-eyed one. Blackhand: I work with him, I'm one of his children Donner: The body you wear is, but I don't think you are. Donner: We know about the magister, I want to know about the others Blackhand: Others? Donner: Evil lieutenants. Body hoppers. Blackhand: It's a simple spell. Anyone could do it. You could do it. You know the dragon--get him to do it for you. Donner: Oh sure, many times a day. Blackhand: How did things go for you in Og-Kund? Donner: Time for us to leave. They leave the room. Moda: Didn't look to me like he was lying, but he's a good liar, I won't always catch him. It's only a matter of time before his people can free him, even by killing him. Seledan is working on a way to keep him captive. Donner suddenly gets the inspiration to bring George into the equation. They go to speak to Seledan. Donner: I understand you are working on a way to keep Blackhand captive. How are you doing? Seledan: I am researching how to use Magic Jar to displace him from his current body and whether we can trap him in one, which should leave any defensive enchantments behind. There are many uncertainties. Donner: Would divination help? Seledan: I am working with information provided by Father Corwin. Donner: I am considering asking for George's assistance. Seledan: As you will, he is a very intelligent man, in fact he taught me the spell. However, he may have a problem with assisting me. Travian is left behind, while Kill'Dar takes Colin and Donner to Home. Donner and Kill'Dar head to the tavern and Colin is sent to get word to George that Donner is here to see him. Colin fills Marta in on the situation. Marden: I just got back from an ale festival in Hensen. Things are much better there, they've gotten a handle of their security situation and the gnoll problem has gone away. Donner relates having seen gnollic movement, and Marden thinks that the improvement in the Hensen military may have had something to do with it. Donner asks Marden about Shivishan, Marden relates that Shivishan is an underworld type, involved in an assassination, but that's all. He's wanted in Kennetar. Colin inquires about possible imperial assistance regarding military aid to Hensen. Marden says that there are imperial merchants there, but nothing military. The party heads over to George's. Out in front is an 8' metal figure that looks like a small iron golem. The creature turns to face them as they approach. It appears to be made of wood metal and stone, with runes which glow in turn. Donner charms Marta (as much as that may be possible, she doesn't slam the door on him). George comes out to see them, covered in grime except where a mask and gloves would cover. He has just made a Shield Guardian from a book that Marden brought back for me. Donner relates the situation to George in non-specific terms. George dismisses Seledan's initial approach as really dangerous since the new spell would enable the being to possess someone else. He suggests that a divine spell might work better, such as Spiritwrack. Donner demurs. George then suggest that an extra-dimensional space would work since he is then unable to be found. If his willpower is strong enough he can starve himself to death. Donner: Got any idea who the fifth evil is? George: I've never really taken that song as a prophecy. It's suspect. I think the primary evils of this age are the Emperor, the Magister, and Octax. They would be my favorite suspects. The rest of the time is spent discussing the creation of the Shield Guardian. The party teleports back to Aquarna, and relate George's information. They go back to see the prisoner. Donner: What do you know about Aishapra? Blackhand: It's a demon. Donner: What about the titan that leads the giants? Blackhand: Holos? He's a buffoon. If he wants to lead his people on a crusade to Olympus that's his problem. Donner: What about the Lich King? Blackhand: I don't deal with him, he's totally untrustworthy--no morals, immense power, and wants to rule the world. You ain't making deals with someone that powerful. Donner: Unlike the empire. Blackhand: Any political entity can be dealt with, even you. Colin: What exactly have you heard about our efforts to take Og-Kund? Blackhand: I'd heard you were going to take it, I gave you 60/40 odds that you'd take it in a day. It was 100% certain you'd get it eventually. Not everyone wants to see Gorath win. Donner: Really. Blackhand: I think Gorath is going to get the orcs wiped out. It's a waste of resources. He got Aquitaine involved, how smart was that? Colin: What would you do? Donner: He won't answer that. Perhaps you could tell us how to defeat the Orcs without killing them all. Blackhand: If you release me, I'll put you in touch with a person that can assure your conquest of Grax. We both know that I will eventually be out of here, either dead or free. I'm offering you something of value to you for a few days extra, that in the end won't matter very much. Donner: How do I know you'll carry through with it? Blackhand: As you are a man of honor, I'll carry through with my part first. I know you very well Donner. Travian: How did you know about that? Blackhand: I have my sources, just like you do. (Looks at Moda) They leave the room. Moda: If there is anything you want me to follow up on..? Donner: Anything you have on Grax would be good. Moda: Well we know that there aren't any war trolls in Grax at the moment? Donner: Thank the gods! Donner: His offer sounds very tempting, but I'd rather do Grax the hard way, than risk him getting away. Moda and Donner have further discussion regarding the relationship between the Travelers Guild and the Aquarnan government. The next day, the party teleports back, and Grackle and Fingle return from scouting. Scouting Results Day One Procedure: Arc outwards from Og-Kund between the river and lake shore, landing occasionally for scouting areas obscured from the air. Fingle and Grackle see scattered bands of refugee orcs are all over the place. Mostly, they seem to be trying to go west, toward Telendir (the former elven forest now referred to by orcs as the Black Wood). Those on the east side of the river and unable or unwilling to cross are straggling southwards. There appear to be no concentrations larger than 50, at least not that you've seen. Day Two Procedure: Head downriver for most of the day, landing as needed to scout areas obscured from the air. About 15 miles downriver from town, Fingle and Grackle find a huge, huge troop Concentration marshaled on the western shore of the river. It looks to be between one and two thousand troops, some of which appear to be carrying loot (probably refugees from Og-Kund) and some of which are clearly new reinforcements. A string of 30 or so river barges lies tied up at the shore. Other than orcs and orogs, there are perhaps 60 ogres and 20 hill giants. On closer inspection, some of the giants and ogres are...well...not alive anymore. There are also large groups (over a hundred) of zombie and skeletal orcs. All of the undead seem to be obedient to the orcs and orogs; there is no centralized controlling priesthood evident. Dozens of worgs and worg riders are present as well. It is unclear whether these were part of the original reinforcement group, refugees from Og-Kund, or some mix of the two. Day Three Procedure: Head back to report. Fingle and Grackle return safely, and deliver their report late in the morning of the third day. The reconnaissance of the enemy downriver reveals . Donner calls a war council with Hagal and officers of the army. The orcs usually come up the west side, and headed down the East side. Donner: Our goal is to take Grax, how do we want to go about it? Perhaps if we can find out who the person that Shivishan was offering to put us in contact with, we could do this ourselves. Hagal, do you know anything about thei Shah-ogre? Hagal: I don't know any of the denizens of this area. Are there any locals that might know? Donner: (Looks at Grackle) Colin and Hagal have a discussion about whether or not the Black Lions can help us with Grax. Hagal's main issue is that the Black Lions don't have an escape mechanism as good as the party's. Donner suggests that the party could sink the captured orcish ships. Kieran casts a Divination. Gruumsh's blood and bloodless spawn Ride Poseidon's road ere dawn Doom awaits the men of glass When into brine their vessels pass So deep beneath the Fortress go defeat the wary shark-toothed foe Seize the Sleeper, awake at last The lord of deeps from aeons past Hagal fetches some bardic types from amongst his men. One has heard of something called Fortress Reef. The party heads down to the lake and lights the Naga signal. She responds. Karolinth: I heard many screams. Donner: The lizardfolk took many of the evil creatures. Karolinth: They are interlopers. Donner: We were curious if you could tell us something of the ocean to the south. Karolinth: Its waters touch my waters. Donner: We have some information regarding an entity called the Sleeper. Karolinth: There was a being called Golkundra, the Sea Dragon. He is a mighty being. I am nothing compared to him. He is a mighty power, but he has gone away, and has not been heard of. Donner: Can you stop the flow of the river? Or alter its course? Even for a short time? Karolinth: That would be wrong, I am unwilling to alter the natural order. Colin: (Reads the Divination) Karolinth: The orcs have many wooden ships on the sea. Golkundra may be the Sleeper spoken of. The shark-toothed men are almost certainly sauhagin. Donner: Was there a natural opposing force to Golkundra? Karolinth: He was a force of nature in his own right. That is like saying does the rain have an opposing force? The shark men are evil, its possible that they have been enlisted to aid another evil power. They are certainly impressionable. If you do awaken Golkundra, mention my name to him, we've never met, but we have mutual friends. Grackle: Have you heard of Fortress Reef? Or do you have some way of knowing if the shark men live there? Karolinth: The shark men live in the shallows, I don't know the topography but they may well live there. Toran shah has knowledge of the workings of Grax and has knowledge of the structure in Grax, he may be part of it. He has contracted with Meriac for a couple of operations, one of which is for one of the prisoners in the army's custody. An orc named Gug. Grackle admits that they party has Gug, then wishes he hadn't. Grackle goes to find Gug, taking Fingle along to do Detect Thoughts which reveals that Toran shah is a spell casting ogre. Grackle convinces Fingle to take him and Gug to Aquarna. Gug is turned over to Moda with orders that he be interrogated. The party then heads to the Aquarnan Poseidon temple. The south coast has a warm current, sizeable colony of shark men in the area of Fortress Reef. They head back and inform the prince of all this. Apparently, there are two choices at this point: the party could head south to Grax or go to Fortress Reef. Grackle goes and talks to Meriac again to tell him that Gug has been removed to Aquarna and offers to compensate him for the value of the contract. Meriac says that evidence of the contracts fulfillment was not required in this case, he assumes because Toran Shah has the means to know when Gug was dead. Grackle and Kill'Dar teleport to Southport and head for the main Poseidon temple where they acquire charts and get a divination regarding entering Fortress Reef to free a powerful minion of Poseidon from imprisonment. From deeps to deeps the Sleeper creep'd From stone, the Stone to coral roam'd Grackle checks in with Meriac to see if any initiatives had borne fruit. Meriac says that Toran Shah is very interested in meeting him. Toran Shah wants to meet in a place called the Fallen Wood, a forested area about 10 miles away. Grackle accepts a letter from Meriac to go to Ansarak's chief enforcer Tregennis. Grackle gets Fingle to teleport to Home and sends the message on to Tregennis, along with a message to Ansarak that the message is being delivered and to watch his back. According to Marden, a legendary magical gem stolen from Delvondar long ago, called the Sleeper Stone, figures in many stories and legends. If you accept the stone as a gift you fall into a deep sleep until the stone is deactivated. The means of deactivation varies from story to story, but the means of activation is always the same. It must be given as a gift. There are stories of it putting gods to sleep. When Grackle speaks to Fingle about this, he knows of the Sleeper Stone and knows the family of the fellow it was stolen from. It was stolen before the dwarves were lured to the Red Islands. Donner heads back to Aquarna to do some repairs on magic stuff. Moda tells us that Gug saw Toran Shah change from human form to ogre form. They think that is what Toran Shah wanted him killed. Donner scrys on Zylan and spots him in a place of evergreen trees, which is probably the Evergreen Wood or Telendir (the Black Wood). Grackle and Fingle return to Og-Kund, collect Travian and Colin and fly out to the Fallen Wood. They fly in and see the smoke from a fire. Fingle casts Detect Invisible. Sitting around the campfire, there are 6 large ogres, big bad dudes wearing armor--a mixture of chain and plate--fitted for them. Their hair is done up in tribal fashion. Fingle sees a seventh ogre sitting, floating in midair some ways away from the others, looking our way. He is in plate with a visored helmet, and is facing the party's way. The party approaches the camp, the ogres watch and Toran Shah greets us. He has really dark skin and small horns on his forehead. He offers to escort the party in to Grax, getting them by the sentries, but warns them that his troops will have to fight them if we encounter them. He wants the party to kill all the priests and acolytes and tells us the name of Borosh. If they can strike in the next few days, they will be in the area of the Gate of the Broken Arm, on the northeast side of Grax. If the party waits more than a few days, it becomes trickier, because the priests move every week. Grackle says that contact will come when they are ready to go. Kieran casts a Divination about accepting Toran Shah's offer to enter the city of Grax. Hounds are well treated until madness takes them The price of victory exceeds today's wounds Foes Fought None Base Experience: 3900